organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Emblem Heartless
Ghost-type Emblem Heartless are Heartless that resemble and have characteristics of the dead, undead, or spirits. They appear only in specific places, such as the Underworld of Olympus or Halloween Town. They sometimes appear in Gummi Routes as well. Search Ghost The Search Ghost Heartless is an Emblem Heartless that appears as a ghost with a mechanical searchlight eye. All Search Ghosts are clothed in either a tunic or dress coat of various colors, always dull and ripped, bearing the Heartless emblem across the chest. They have no feet; instead, their bodies end in small ghostly tails. Long-fingered gloves float at the front of their sleeves, with no visible arm linking them. Search Ghosts also bear the traditional Heartless jagged jawline and yellow eyes; however, their wide yellow eyes have black angled spirals on them. In addition, the right eye has been pulled out of the socket (with the exception of the Grand Ghost), and is only held to the head by a length of silver chain. The Ghosts' remaining good eye is what they use to search for their prey, emitting a yellow glow while looking, and with the glow turning red when a target has been spotted. Search Ghosts are a weak ghost-type Heartless who appear in groups. They are clad in purple tunics bearing white cuffs with gold cuff links, though the fashionable nature of the tunic is ruined a bit by the torn hemline and a rip on the left side that exposes the Search Ghosts' ribcage. Search Ghosts also wear white cuffed gloves, but noticeably, there is no flesh or skin connecting the sleeves of the tunic to the Ghosts' hands, only a disturbing empty gap. Halloween Search Ghost Halloween Search Ghosts are identical to regular Search Ghosts, though their color scheme is dulled do almost monochrome. They appear exclusively in Halloween Town. Grand Ghost Grand Ghosts are similar to Search Ghosts, but with some notable differences. They are immune to physical or magical damage. Instead, they must be dealt Restorative Items to be defeated. Instead of a tunic, they wear a faded, dark red coat with black cuffs and a black ascot underneath. They wear white gloves with yellow fingertips, and both their eyes are in their sockets, though one socket is significantly larger than the eye within. They have so far only appeared within the mammoth Space Whale Monstro. Hover Ghost Hover Ghosts appear identical to Search Ghosts, other than being slightly smaller and wearing a black coat over blueish skin. If they catch a foe from behind, they can momentarily possess them. They often teleport away when in danger. Carrier Ghost Carrier Ghosts are a large, command-level relative of the Hover Ghost. They too can "possess" foes by lifting them up and draining their life force. When attacked they rise, so too many attacks will put them out of reach, so they can swoop in and possess. They should be fought with extreme caution. They wear faded green coats and greenish white gloves, over gray skin with black heads. Living Pod Living Pods are similar to Hover Ghosts and Carrier Ghosts in their ability to possess. They are the size of normal Search Ghosts, wear white coats with black cuffs, have yellow gloves tipped with orange, and have gray tails and black heads. They are immune to physical attacks, making them tougher to defeat. They have only been seen in the Provinces of France. Final Search Ghost Final Search Ghosts are identical to Search Ghosts, but with a much more vivid color scheme, with a pumpkin orange head, bright purple jacket, lavender gloves, and a sickly green body. It is also dulled in Halloween Town, though is still very loud. They appear more rarely than regular Search Ghosts. Trick Ghost Trick Ghost Heartless are a breed of Emblem Heartless that are almost two creatures in one body, and shifts based on which way is up. A Trick Ghost can be viewed right side-up or upside-down. Regardless of which half of the Heartless is on top, it has long, sleeve-like arms with three short fingers on each. Its body is teardrop-shaped with four round yellow eyes on its front. Its mouth is jagged and open, cutting between the eyes, and has what seem to be stitches on its corners. When right side-up, the Trick Ghost's mouth seems to be frowning, and its head is tipped with a long, curled, striped antenna. Its Heartless emblem is on the lower half of its body, between the eyes of the second face. When upside-down, the Trick Ghost seems to be smiling, its head sports several short spikes, and the antenna on the normal face is now a tail of sorts. The Trick Ghost is an interesting Heartless. Based on which direction it is turned, it has a different set of strengths and weaknesses. When "frowning," it will stay on the ground and attack with its arms at close range. If it flips over, and "smiles," it will hover and shoot dark fireballs or use its candle to attack. It is pure white with purple, sky blue, and yellow stripes on its tail/antenna. The inside of its mouth is purple as are their fingers. In Halloween Town, they are dusty gray with dulled decorations. Final Trick Ghost The Final Trick Ghost is identical to the Trick Ghost, except for its color scheme. It's body is vivid neon green, with blue, yellow, and indigo stripes on its tail/antenna. Its color scheme is drastically dimmed when in Halloween Town, appearing as dark olive instead of neon green. It appears more rarely than the regular Trick Ghost. Magic Phantom The Magic Phantom is identical to the Trick Ghost, but for two exceptions: It's color scheme, and its unique defenses. When on the ground, performing physical attacks, only physical attacks can harm it - magic will be ineffective. When in the air, it is quite the reverse - only magic will harm it. Physical attacks will do nothing, though its own magical attacks can be reflected back at it. It has a violet and red body with a red mouth, yellow fingers, and purple, lavender, and yellow stripes. Graveyard 'Phantom' 'Leechgrave'